Utopolis
Annexed domains are allowed to retain autonomy as long as they pay 60% of their GDP and 30% of their food storage every month. Baron Hyperion was accused of allying Utopolis to Mister Sinister's Bar Sinister in opposition to Higher Avalon. Hyperion remained silent throughout the court proceedings, but Sinister vehemently denied the accusation. Utopolis expanded exponentially over two months leading up to that accusation, absorbing six nearby provinces like the Supremia Province and the Shadow Province thanks to the strength of its rulers, the Squadron Sinister. While Hyperion kept control over his province, there were traitors in his midst, Nighthawk was planning on overthrowing him, and Warrior Woman was helping the Nutopians against Utopolis. Moloid workers discovered a strange vessel while digging in Utopolis' territory, bringing it to the attention of Minister Powers, who in turn brought it to the attention of Sheriff Strange, who ordered the area quarantined. A curious worker accidentally opened the vessel, unleashing the Cabal onto Battleworld. The Frightful Four from Wittland attacked Europix where they had competition from the Squadron Sinister from Utopolis. After the Frightful Four was defeated by the Squadron Sinister, Europix was forced to surrender itself to Utopolis' rule. Soon after the Thor sent to Utopolis to investigate its expansion was killed, an Argonite weapon confiscated from the Shadow Province was stolen by the Frightful Four's Sandman, secretly on behalf of Nighthawk. This was the beginning of his plan to defeat Hyperion. Nighthawk tortured Trapster of Wittland, forcing him to pin Sandman's crime on the Whizzer, leading Hyperion to kill him. Doctor Spectrum was convinced by Nighthawk that the Thor had been killed by Warrior Woman, who proceeded to blame Prism for the murder, forcing him to flee the domain. Finally, after the forces of Nutopia had been neutralized, Nighthawk suggested Warrior Woman to leave or her alliance with the Nutopians was going to be revealed, leaving him and Hyperion alone. Nighthawk used the Argonite weapon to weaken Hyperion and the Power Prism to fight him, ultimately beating his former teammate and killing him by snapping his neck. The remaining Starbrands of Nutopia, who had been notified of Nighthawk and Hyperion's fight by Wittland's Sandman, took advantage of the outcome of the fight and attacked Nighthawk. However, their confrontation reached an end when the Thor Corps appeared to summon Nighthawk to Doomstadt. While he managed to avoid being declared guilty for the death of the Iron Thor, Nighthawk was sentenced to exile to the Shield due to causing discord in his domain, as the Warrior Woman had testified against him. The forces of Nutopia tried to annex Utopolis to their domain, but they were repulsed by its inhabitants, who preferred the Squadron's regime to that of strangers. | PointsOfInterest = * Squadron Citadel * Nighthawk's Building * Project 42 * Europix (annexed domain) * Shadow Province (annexed domain) * Supremia Province (annexed domain) * Lost Lands | Residents = * Squadron Sinister ** King Hyperion ** Doctor Spectrum ** Nighthawk ** Warrior Woman ** Whizzer | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} pt-br:Utopolis